habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Whats new de
Bailey verkündet die offiziellen Neuigkeiten. Ihr könnt ihr auf Twitter folgen. Die Neuigkeiten auf dieser Seite sind Übersetzungen der direkt aus dem Spiel kopierten Neuigkeiten (Namenszüge eingeschlossen). Um Bailey im Spiel anzuzeigen, nutze "Bailey anzeigen" unter Einstellungen. ---- 11/26/2014 Frohes Thanksgiving! Es ist Thanksgiving in Habitica! Diesem Tag feiern die Habiticaner, indem sie Zeit mit ihren Lieben verbringen, dankbar sind und mit ihren glorreichen Truthähnen in den herrlichen Sonnenuntergangreiten. Einige der NPCs feiern auch! von Lemoness Truthahn Haus- und Reittier! Diejenigen von euch, die letztes Thanksgiving noch nicht hier waren, haben ein liebenswertes Truthahn-Haustier erhalten - und diejenigen von euch, die letztes Jahr ein Truthahn-Haustier bekommen haben, haben nun ein hübsches Truthahn-Reittier erhalten! Vielen Dank, dass ihr HabitRPG nutzt - wir lieben euch wirklich. <3 Those of you who weren't around last Thanksgiving have received an adorable Turkey Pet, and those of you who got a Turkey Pet last year have received a handsome Turkey Mount! Thank you for using HabitRPG - we really love you guys <3 ---- 11/25/2014 November Überraschungsgegenstand enthüllt Der Abonnenten-Gegenstand von November wurde enthüllt: Das "Feast and Fun Set"! Alle November-Abonnenten bekommen die "Pitchfork of Feasting" und den "Steel Helm of Sporting". Ihr habt noch fünf Tage, ein Abo abzuschließen und das Set zu bekommen! Vielen Dank für eure Unterstützung - wir wir sind wirklich auf euch angewiesen, damit HabitRPG kostenlos bleibt und reibungslos läuft. von Lemoness Private Messaging Version 1.0 Wir sind begeistert, ein neues Feature zu verkünden: Private Messaging! Nun kannst du jemandem eine PM senden, indem du auf das Briefumschlag-Symbol in der linken unteren Ecke seines Profilfensters klickst. Deine Nachrichten findest du unter Soziales > Inbox! Es ist bisher noch ein sehr rudimentäres Feature, das nur die Möglichkeit umfasst, Nachrichten zu senden, Leute zu blockieren und nicht mitzumachen (opt out). Um mehr über geplante Nachrichten Features zu erfahren und Vorschläge zu machen, schau bei Trello vorbei! von Lefnire ---- 11/18/2014 Neuer Haustier-Quest: Die Nachteule! Habiticaner stehen im Dunkeln, wenn eine riesige Nachteule das Gasthaus-Licht auslöscht! Kannst du sie rechtzeitig verjagen, um deine Aufgaben noch in der Nacht zu erledigen? Wenn ja, findest du am Morgen vielleicht ein paar niedliche Haustier-Eulen... von Twitching, Lemoness und Arcosine ---- 11/13/2014 Teile deinen Avatar in sozialen Medien Du kannst nun automatisch deinen Avatar und dein öffentliches Profil in den sozialen Medien teilen! Bewege dazu die Maus über dem Avatar und klicke den "Share" Button in der oberen rechten Ecke. Zeige dein Outfit, deine Erfolge und dein Profilbild! Beachte, dass deine Aufgaben, wie immer, zu 100% privat bleiben. von Lefnire Lade Freunde per E-Mail zu deiner Gruppe ein Möchtest du Freunde dazu einladen, deiner Gruppe beizutreten, ohne ihre Beutzer ID einzugeben? Nun kannst du ihnen eine E-Mail schicken, direkt von der Gruppen-Seite - selbst wenn sie noch kein Benutzerkonto haben! von Lefnire Mini-Quest: Die Basi-Liste! Wenn jetzt jemand die Einladung zu deiner Gruppe annimmt und deiner Gruppe beitritt, bekommst du einen Mini-Quest: Die Basi-Liste! Bekämpfe die Basi-Liste mit deinen Freunden für Erfahrungspunkte und Gold. von Arcosine und Redphoenix Data Tab Nun kannst du das Werkzeug zur Datenanzeige und den Daten-Export aus der Menüleiste heraus aufrufen! von ShilohT ---- 11/12/2014 Neue Ausrüstungs-Quest-Reihe: Die Goldene Ritterin! Die Goldene Ritterin glaubt, dass sie die perfekte Habiticanerin ist und dass jeder der einmal einen Misserfolg in seiner Suche nach Selbstverbesserung erleidet ein fauler Versager ist. Kannst du sie zur Vernunft bringen - oder wird es zum Kampf kommen? Wenn du die komplette Quest-Reihe absolvierst, wirst du mit einer legendären Waffe belohnt... Die erste Rolle in der Quest-Reihe, "A Stern Talking-to", bekommst du bei Level 40 automatisch! Hast du bereits ein höheres Level, bekommst du die Rolle ebenfalls automatisch - du musst nur eine Aufgabe abhaken und dann in deinem Inventar nachschauen. ---- 11/09/2014 Facebook Login für mobile Geräte gefixt! Tolle Neuigkeiten! Wenn du Facebook nutzt, um dich in die mobile App einzuloggen, gibt es nun ein Update damit du nicht länger deine Benutzer ID/API Token per Hand eingeben, dich auf der kleinen Tastatur verschreiben und dein Schicksal beklagen musst. Gott sei Dank! Das Android Update läuft bereits und das Update für iOS wurde fertiggestellt und sollte sehr bald ausgeliefert werden. Community Richtlinien für den Chat Bevor du jegliche öffentliche Chat-Funktionen nutzten kannst, musst du nun unseren Community Richtlinien zustimmen. Wir wissen, dass sie lang sind, aber sie sind wichtig. Also lies sie bitte, wenn du das noch nicht getan hast. Wir haben außerdem hart daran gearbeitet, sie unterhaltsam zu machen und sie wurden von vielen unserer talentierten Künstler illustriert! ---- 11/06/2014 Bailey: Kostüm-Wettbewerb Abzeichen verliehen! Die HabitRPG Kostüm-Wettbewerb Abzeichen wurden verliehen! Vielen Dank für eure Geduld, während wir alle Beiträge einzeln durchgegangen sind. Ein paar der Beiträge könnt ihr schon auf dem HabitRPG Blog sehen und jede Woche werden mehr dazu kommen. WICHTIG: Einige der Links, die die Teilnehmer angegeben haben, funktionieren nicht. Wenn du am Wettbewerb teilgenommen hast, aber selbst nach dem Neuladen dein Abzeichen nicht siehst, schreib eine Mail an leslie@habitrpg.com mit dem Link zu deinem Kostüm und deinem Avatar. (Das Kostüm und der Avatar müssen vor dem 1. November hochgeladen worden sein, damit es zählt.) Danke an unsere großartigen Teilnehmer! ---- 11/05/2014 November Hintergründe Es gibt drei neue Avatar-Hintergründe im Ambiente-Laden! Dein Avatar kann nun ein Erntefest genießen, den Sonnenuntergang auf einer Wiese bewundern oder in den Sternenhimmel schauen! von Kiwibot, Holsety1 und Draayder Beeminder Integration Wir sind in Beeminder integriert! Nun kannst du deine Aufgaben automatisch bei Beeminder verfolgen. :) Schau es dir an! Wenn du noch nie etwas von Beeminder gehört hast oder mehr darüber erfahren willst, was wir bisher integriert haben, schau bei unserem entsprechenden Blog-Eintrag vorbei. Viel Spaß! von Alys und Alice Monday ---- 12/01/2014 November Überraschungsgegenstand Cool! Was könnte es sein? Alle Habiticaner, die im November ein Abo haben, werden den November Überraschungsgegenstand erhalten! Am 25. wird er enthüllt werden, also haltet eure Augen offen. Danke, dass ihr die Seite unterstützt. <3 ---- Oktober 2014 10/31/2014 Letzter Tag für Fall Festival Gegenstände Morgen wird Habitica wieder zur Normalität zurückkehren. Wenn du also noch verbleibende Fall Festival Gegenstände kaufen möchtest, tu es am besten jetzt! Die Seasonal Edition Ausrüstung wird es erst nächsten Herbst wieder geben und falls die Limited Edition Gegenstände wiederkehren, dann werden sie teurer sein oder anders aussehen, also schlag zu solange es noch geht! Letzter Tag für das Winged Goblin Item Set Erinnerung: Heute ist der letzte Tag, sich ein Abo für HabitRPG zu holen und das Winged Goblin Item Set zu bekommen! Wenn du die Goblin-Flügel oder die Goblin-Ausrüstung haben möchtest, ist jetzt der Zeitpunkt dafür! Vielen Dank für deine Unterstützung. <3 Letzter Tag des Kostüm-Wettbewerbs Heute ist der letzte Tag, die Fotos von dir als dein Avatar verkleidet online zu stellen, wenn du das Kostüm-Wettbewerb-Abzeichen haben möchtest! Hier kannst du am Wettbewerb teilnehmen. Monster NPCs Die NPCs haben sich ihre Halloween-Kostüme angezogen! KOmm vorbei und schau sie dir alle an.out. ---- 10/27/2014 Community Richtlinien In den letzten eineinhalb Jahren ist unsere Community gewachsen und hat sich weiterentwickelt, und wir haben festgestellt, dass keine der Community-Regeln irgendwo niedergeschrieben wurden. Das hat sich nun mit der Umsetzung der Community-Richtlinien geändert. The Richtlinien wurden von den Mitarbeitern und Moderatoren geschrieben und von vielen unserer talentierten Künstler illustriert. Wir wissen, dass sie lang sind, aber sie enthalten alle Regeln für die Teilnahme am gesellschaftlichen Leben von HabitRPG, also lies sie bitte aufmerksam! In naher Zukunft wirst du ihnen zustimmen müssen, um in den öffentlichen Chats schreiben zu können. von Alys, Lemoness, lefnire, redphoenix, SabreCat, paglias, Bailey, Ryan, Breadstrings, Megan, Daniel the Bard, Draayder, Kiwibot, Leephon, Luciferian, Revcleo, Shaner, Starsystemic, UncommonCriminal Mehr Edelsteine für Mitwirkende Als wir anfingen, Mitwirkende zu belohnen, haben wir uns entschieden ihnen 2 Edelsteine pro Spieler-Stufe zu geben. Seitdem haben wir allerdings viele neue kaufbare Dinge eingeführt, weshalb wir uns entschieden haben die Anzahl zu erhöhen. Alle Mitwirkende erhalten jetzt 3 Edelsteine pro Stufe für Stufe 1-3, und dann 4 Edelsteine pro Stufe für Stufe 4-7. Das erhöht die Gesamtanzahl von Edelsteinen, die man durch Mitarbeit an der Seite erhalten kann, auf 25. Wenn du schon mitgearbeitet hast, hast du nun die Edelsteine bekommen, die dir nach dem neuen System zustehen. (Beispiel: Wenn du ein Level 3 Mitwirkender bist, hast du in der Vergangenheit 6 Edelsteine bekommen, aber 9 Edelsteine nach dem neuen System - also wurden dir 3 Edelsteine gutgeschrieben, um die Differenz auszugleichen.) Viel Spaß damit! von Alys ---- 10/25/2014 Oktober Überraschungsgegenstand enthüllt Der Überraschungsgegenstand für Oktober wurde enthüllt: das Winged Goblin Item Set! Alle mit einem Abo im Oktober bekommen die Goblin-Ausrüstung und die Goblin-Flügel. Ihr habt noch 6 Tage, um ein Abo abzuschließen und das Item-Set zu erhalten! Vielen Dank für eure Unterstützung - wir sind wirklich auf euch angewiesen, damit HabitRPG weiterhin kostenlos bleibt und reibungslos läuft. von Lemoness Community Kostüm-Wettbewerb Erinnerung Vergesst den Community Kostüm-Wettbewerb nicht! Es gab schon einige echt tolle Beiträge und wir freuen uns darauf, in den nächsten 6 Tagen noch mehr zu sehen! Alle Teilnehmer bekommen das 2014 Kostüm-Wettbewerb Abzeichen. Hier könnt ihr einige der großartigen Kostüme sehen! ---- 10/23/2014 Level 60 Ausrüstungs-Quest: Die Rückfall-Quest-Reihe! In ganz Habitica steigen längst totgeglaubte Schlechte Gewohnheiten wieder auf - das muss das Werk von Recidivate sein, der niederträchtigen Totenbeschwörerin! Kannst du deine täglichen Aufgaben erledigen und deine schlechten Gewohnheiten bekämpfen, um sie wieder zu begraben? Wenn dem so ist, kannst du tolle Beute abstauben... einschließlich legendärer Rüstung! Diese Quest-Reihe enthält den schwersten Bosskampf, den wir bisher herausgegeben haben, also erhältst du die erste Quest-Rolle kostenlos bei Level 60. Wenn du schon bei Level 60 bist, oder darüber, kannst du sie ebenfalls kostenlos freischalten - du brauchst einfach nur irgendeine Aufgabe abhaken und du wirst sie bekommen. :) Viel Glück! Du wirst es brauchen. von Lemoness, Tru_, aurakami, Inventrix und Baconsaur ---- 10/15/2014 Neuer Haustier Quest: The Icy Arachnid! Iiih, was hinterlässt denn diese eisigen Netze in ganz Habitica? Das muss die Frost-Spinne des neuen Haustier Quest sein: The Icy Arachnid! Du kannst den Quest auf dem Martkplatz kaufen. Keine Sorge, der Quest wird auch nach dem Fall Festival weiter erhältlich sein. :) von Arcosine Mobil-App Update! Für iOS und Android ist das neueste App-Update erhältlich! In den Apps kannst du nun die Fall Festival Gegenstände sehen, es wird angezeigt, wenn du Eier, Schlüpftränke oder Futter gefunden hast und du kannst dir die Pixel Art der Bosse ansehen, gegen die du kämpfst! von lefnire, negue, huarui und paglias Verstecke graue Aufgaben Du kannst nun graue tägliche Aufgaben verstecken, um deine Liste zu entrümpeln! Es gibt Tabs am Ende der "Tägliche Aufgaben" Spalte, zwischen denen du umschalten kannst, um zu sehen, welche Aufgaben noch aktiv sind. von Gaelan und Alys Sortierbare Checklisten Hast du dir jemals gewünscht, die Reihenfolge deiner Checklistenpunkte zu ändern? Jetzt kannst du das! Das geht ganz einfach per Drag & Drop. von gjoyner ---- 10/07/2014 Back-To-School Advice Challenge Gewinner Wir hatten jede Menge Teilnehmer in unserer Back-To-School Advice Challenge und wir haben endlich alles durchgesehen und die Gewinner ausgewählt! Herzliche Glückwünsche gehen an Ringis, The Writer, San Condor, Tavi Wright, Stepharuka, Clyc, samaeldreams, LitNerdy, Tritlo, Shansie, Han Solo, FrauleinNinja, Nortya, itsallaboutfalling, TomFrankly, TGL Dogg, Amanda, InfH, Evan950 und Mizuokami! Ihr alle habt eure Edelsteine erhalten. :) Vielen Dank für eure Teilnahme! Wenn euch das Spaß gemacht hat, vergesst nicht, dass der Community Kostüm-Wettbewerb den ganzen Oktober läuft. :) Halloweenkürbis Haustier Die Habiticaner haben in letzter Zeit viele Kürbisse geschnitzt - und es sieht ganz so aus, als wäre dir einer nachgelaufen! Jeder hat ein Halloweenkürbis Haustier bekommen. Du kannst es in den Ställen finden. :) von Lemoness ---- 10/03/2014 Spukglitter Es gibt neue, für Gold zu erwerbende Ware auf dem Marktplatz: Spukglitter! Kauf etwas davon und bewirf deine Freunde damit. Was das wohl bewirkt? Wenn du mit Spukglitter beworfen wirst, bekommst du das "Unheimliche Freunde" Abzeichen! Keine Sorge, der mysteriöse Effekt wird am nächsten Tag verschwinden... Oder du kannst ihn frühzeitig beenden, indem du einen Trank der Entgeisterung kaufst! Spukglitter wird es nur bis zum 31. Oktober auf dem Marktplatz geben, also deck dich damit ein! von Lemoness, lefnire Neue Hintergründe enthüllt: Spukhaus, Friedhof und Kürbisfeld Es gibt drei neue Hintergründe im Ambiente-Laden! Nun kann dein Avatar durch das Spukhaus schleichen, einen unheimlichen Friedhof besuchen oder Kürbislaternen im Kürbisfeld schnitzen! von cecilyperez, Kiwibot und Sooz Speicherlecks fast behoben Es hat sehr viel Mühe bereitet, aber Tyler hat das größte Speicherleck behoben, das ständig unsere Server abstürzen ließ! Es gibt ein paar kleinere, die er nach und nach besiegt, aber das grimmigste Monster wurde erlegt. Zehntausend Hochrufe auf Tyler! Hier kannst du die technische Beschreibung dazu lesen, wie wir die Lecks beheben. Und für alle JavaScript Entwickler da draußen: Wir würden uns über eure Hilfe freuen! Wir werden es euch alle wissen lassen, wenn wir das Problem ein für alle Mal gelöst haben. von lefnire ---- 10/01/2014 Saisonale Haarfarben Die Saison-Edition Spuk-Haarfarben sind jetzt auf der Avatar-Seite zu kaufen! Nun kannst du die Haare deines Avatars mit folgenden Farben versehen: Kürbis, Mitternacht, Candy Corn, Geister-Weiß, Zombie oder Halloween. Saisonale Gegenstände kehren jedes Jahr unverändert wieder, aber sie sind jeweils nur kurze Zeit verfügbar. Darin unterscheiden sie sich von den Limited Edition Gegenständen, die nur dann wiederkehren, wenn sich etwas ändert, wie zum Beispiel das Aussehen oder der Preis. Lies mehr über die Unterschiede zwischen Saison und Limited Edition Gegenständen hier! von Lemoness, mariahm und crystal phoenix Saisonale Hautfarben Das "Supernatural Skin Set" is da! Nun kann dein Avatar ein Oger, Skelett, Kürbis, Candy Corn, Reptil oder Dread Shade werden. Du kannst die Hautfarben ab jetzt bis zum 31. Oktober kaufen! Diese Hautfarben erinnert einige von euch vielleicht an das "Spooky Skin Set", das letzten Herbst für kurze Zeit erhältlich war. Das liegt daran, dass wir viele Nachfragen für diese Limited Edition Hautfarben von neueren Spielern erhalten haben, die diese Farben nicht kaufen konnten. Als Kompromiss haben wir uns dazu entschlossen, das Spooky Skin Set aufzugeben und einige ähnliche, aber einzigartige Hautfarben als Teil des Supernatural Skin Sets zu veröffentlichen. Auf diese Weise kann jeder, der seinen Avatar zum Kürbis machen will, dies auch tun aber die ursprünglichen Nutzer der Skin Sets haben immer noch die versprochenen einmaligen Gegenstände. Hier kannst du mehr über die neuen Kategorien der Gegenstand-Verfügbarkeit lesen. von Lemoness Community Kostüm-Wettbewerb Der Community Kostüm-Wettbewerb hat begonnen! Von heute bis zum 31. Oktober kannst du dich wie deinen Avatar verkleiden und ein Foto davon in den sozialen Medien veröffentlichen, um das begehrte Kostüm-Wettbewerb-Abzeichen zu bekommen! Auf der Wettbewerb-Seite kannst du die kompletten Regeln lesen. von Lemoness Haus- und Reittiere freilassen Wenn dich das Sammeln von Haustieren sehr motiviert und du wieder von vorn anfangen möchtest, hast du Glück! Nun kannst du alle deine Haus- und Reittiere freilassen, damit du sie wieder sammeln kannst - um damit den "Meister aller Bestien" Erfolg mehrfach zu erlangen! von Ryan Oktober Überraschungsgegenstand Gruselig! Was könnte es sein? Alle Habiticaner, die im Monat Oktober ein Abo haben, bekommen den Überraschungsgegenstand! Er wird am 25. Oktober enthüllt, also halt die Augen offen. Vielen Dank für die Unterstützung der Seite. <3 von Lemoness Nach oben ---- September 2014 09/25/2014 Update: Server-Problem-Diagnose Unsere Server werden seit Kurzem stark belastet, also haben wir ein Github Ticket angelegt. Diesem könnt ihr folgen, um zu erfahren, was wir tun, um das Problem zu beheben. Wir haben außerdem einen Blog-Beitrag geschrieben. Wir werden euch mit den neuesten Entwicklungen auf dem Laufenden halten, während wir uns bemühen das Problem zu lösen. Falls ihr in dieser Zeit irgendwelche eurer Werte verloren habt, könnt ihr sie unter Einstellungen > Seite > Charakter Werte reparieren wiederherstellen. Vielen Dank für eure Geduld und eure Ermutigungen, während wir diesen furchterregenden Feind bekämpfen. von lefnire, Lemoness September Überraschungsgegenstand enthüllt Und nun eine erfreulichere Nachricht. Der Überraschungsgegenstand für September wurde enthüllt: das "Autumn Strider Item Set". Alle, die vor Ende September ein Abo abgeschlossen haben, erhalten das Herbst-Geweih und die Läufer-Weste. Vielen Dank für eure Unterstützung - es bedeutet uns sehr viel, gerade jetzt. von Lemoness ---- 09/22/2014 Herbst Festival! Limited Edition Gewänder, Bonbon-Futter, und NPC-Verkleidungen Der Herbst steht vor der Tür! Die Luft ist frisch, die Blätter sind rot und Habitica wird gruselig. Feiere das Herbst Festival mit uns... wenn du dich traust! Limited Edition Klassen-Gewänder Die Habiticaner verkleiden sich. Von jetzt bis zum 31. Oktober sind die Limited Edition Gewänder in der Belohnungen-Spalte zu erwerben. Je nach deiner Klasse kannst du ein Hexenartiger Zauberer, ein Wissenschaftsmonster, ein Vampir-Peiniger oder ein Mumien-Mediziner sein! Also solltest du produktiv sein und genug Gold verdienen, bevor die Zeit abgelaufen ist... Bonbon-Futter Ihr habt habt in eurem Inventar einige Bonbons erhalten, zu Ehren des Herbst Festivals! Außerdem werden die Habiticaner, solange das Festival andauert, zufällig Bonbons finden, wenn sie ihrer Aufgaben erledigen. Diese Bonbons funktionieren genau wie das reguläre Futter - könnt ihr erraten welchen Geschmack eure Haustiere am liebsten mögen? NPC Dress-Up Es scheint, als würden die NPCs so richtig in herbstliche Spuklaune geraten.Wer würde das nicht? ' Fall Festival Matt.png Fall Festival Justin.png Fall Festival Ian.png Fall Festival Daniel.png Fall Festival Bailey.png Fall Festival Alexander.png ' ---- 09/17/2014 Neuer Haustier-Quest: Hahnenkampf! Es gibt einen neuen Quest auf dem Marktplatz! Dieser monströse Hahn kann nicht beruhigt werden und die Habiticaner können nicht schlafen. Kannst du mit deiner Gruppe das garstige Geflügel beruhigen? Du wirst mit Hahneiern belohnt werden, wenn du es schaffst! by LordDarkly, Pandoro, EmeraldOx, extrajordanary, and playgroundgiraffe Gruppen-Sortierung! Wir haben die bereits bestehende Sortierfunktion in Gruppen verbessert. Nun kannst du die Avatare deiner Gruppenmitglieder nach Level, Hintergründen und mehr sortieren! Gehe einfach zu Soziales > Gruppe > Mitglied(er) und wähle aus dem Drop Down Menü aus. von Alys und Viirus Back-To-School Wettbewerb Vergiss nicht, dass im Moment der 2. offizielle HabitRPG Wettbewerb läuft - die Back-To-School Advice Challenge (= Zurück zur Schule Ratschläge Wettbewerb)! Poste deine besten Tipps zur Verwendung von HabitRPG während der Back-To-School Saison in den sozialen Medien, für die Chance, 60 Edelsteine zu gewinnen. Wenn du deine Tipps mit einer maximalen Anzahl von Leuten teilen willst, kannst du die #habitrpg und #backtoschool Tags verwenden. Du hast nur noch 13 Tage, um teilzunehmen. Viel Glück! ---- 09/12/2014 Offizieller Back-To-School Wettbewerb Wir haben unseren zweiten offiziellen HabitRPG Wettbewerb gestartet: die Back-To-School Advice Challenge! Nutze die sozialen Medien, um uns zu sagen, wie du HabitRPG zur Verbesserung deiner Lerngewohnheiten nutzt, um Geschichten über akademische Erfolge mit der App zu teilen oder einfach, um uns deinen Rat zu geben, wie man HabitRPG nutzen kann, um das beste aus sich herausholen zu können. Der Wettbewerb ended am 30. September und die 20 Gewinner werden je 60 Edelsteine erhalten! Für die kompletten Regel, schau dir hier die Challenge an. Markdown in Checklisten Bisher konntest du Markdown in den Namen deiner Aufgaben und im Chat benutzen. Nun geht das auch in Checklisten! Fülle alle Breiche deiner Aufgaben mit Emojis, Fettschrift, Kursivschrift oder Links. BEACHTE: Sollten deine Checklisten seltsam aussehen, dann liegt das wahrscheinlich daran, dass sie bereits "versehentlich" Markdown verwenden. Also bearbeite sie einfach entsprechend! Schau dir das Cheat Sheet an, für eine Erklärung zur Benutzung von Markdown. Hilfe-Button Es gibt einen neuen Button in der Kopfzeile, der einige hilfreiche Links enthält. Wenn dich etwas verwirrt, du ein neues Feature vorschlagen willst oder dich fragst, ob deine Frage schon einmal gestellt wurde, kannst du nun das Drop-Down Menü des Hilfe-Buttons verwenden! ---- 09/10/2014 Bereite dich auf den Community Kostüm-Wettbewerb vor! Im Oktober steht uns ein spannendes Ereignis bevor - der allererste Community Kostüm-Wettbewerb! Passend zur Jahreszeit, bekommen Habiticaner, die sich wie ihre Avatare verkleiden (oder jegliches HabitRPG Kostüm) ein besonderes Abzeichen. (Nein, es zählt nicht, nur ein farbiges Shirt zu tragen. Wo bleibt da der Spaß?) Der Wettbewerb beginnt am 1. Oktober, aber wir kündigen ihn frühzeitig an, damit jeder genug Zeit hat, seine Kostüme zusammenzustellen. Anleitungen zur Teilnahme am Wettbewerb werden am 1. Oktober bekannt gegeben. Wir können es nicht erwarten eure Kostüme zu sehen! ---- 09/03/2014 Nach oben ---- ... ---- April 2014 4/25/2014 April Überraschungsgegenstand enthüllt Der Überraschungsgegenstand für April wurde für alle Abonnenten enthüllt... Das Twilight Butterfly Rüstungs-Set ! Alle, die in diesem April ein Abo haben, bekommen zwei Teile: *Twilight Butterfly Fühler *Twilight Butterfly Flügel! Ihr habt noch fünf Tage, ein Abo abzuschließen und euch das Set zu holen. Danke an euch alle für eure Unterstützung! Wir lieben euch. <3 ---- 04/03/2014 Limited Edition Pastellhaarfarben Set Eine neue Palette von Haarfarben wurde soeben veröffentlicht: Pastellfarben! Jetzt kann Dein Avatar seine Lockpracht in Pastellblau, -pink, -lila, -orange, -grün und -gelb zur Schau stellen. Diese Farben gibt es nur bis zum 30. April, worauf wartest Du noch? ---- 04/02/2014 April Überraschungsgegenstand Was könnte es wohl sein? Alle Spieler, die im April ein aktives Abonnement haben werden das April Überraschungsset erhalten! Es wird am 25. enthüllt, haltet die Augen offen. Der erste April Hiya, Leute! Ich bin Frau Karotte die karottige Karotte und ich bin Eure neue Nachrichtenmelderin hier auf HabitRPG! Ich freue mich bekannt zu geben, dass es einige gewichtige Updates gegeben hat von denen wir überzeugt sind, dass sie Euer Spielerlebnis entscheidend verbessern werden. Also geht und bewundert unsere tatsächlichen und ganz und gar nicht willkürlichen Verbesserungen! Kurz gesagt: Wir waren besorgt, dass das Fantasy RPG Thema ein bisschen ausgelutscht ist und haben einstimmig beschlossen der App eine neue, nahrhaftere Richtung zu geben. Schließlich wird Gemüse niemals langweilig. Nach oben ---- März 2014 03/31/2014 Wir erinnern daran, dass heute der letzte Tag ist, das "Forest Walker" Abonnenten Set zu kriegen, bevor es für immer verschwindet! Wenn du die "Forest Walker Rüstung und das "Forest Walker" Geweih haben möchtest, ist dies die letzte Möglichkeit, ein Abo abzuschließen und es dir zu holen. ---- 03/25/2014 März Überraschungsgegenstand Der Überraschungsgegenstand für März wurde für alle Abonnenten enthüllt... Das "Forest Walker" Set! Alle, die diesen März ein Abo haben, bekommen zwei Teile: Die "Forest Walker" Rüstung und das "Forest Walker" Geweih! Das Geweih ist ein Kopf-Accessoire und kann deshalb mit Helmen kombiniert werden. Es bleiben noch fünf Tage, ein Abo abzuschließen und das Set zu bekommen. Danke an euch alle, dass ihr uns unterstützt! Wir lieben euch. <3 PayPal Abos Wir haben PayPal als Zahlungsmethode für Abos hinzugefügt. Wir empfehlen trotzdem die Kreditkarten-Methode, weil Stripes (der Prozessor, den wir nutzen) eine stabilere API und bessere Konto-Management Werkzeuge hat. Aber wir verstehen, dass nicht jeder eine Kreditkarte hat, also ist hier PayPal für euch! ---- 03/22/2014 Spring Fling Event Der Frühling hält Einzug in Habitica und überall sprießen Blumen: in den Ställen, auf dem Markt... und sogar auf deiner Avatar-Seite! Kopf-Accessoires Ganz recht - wir haben Kopf-Accessoires eingeführt! Dein Avatar kann nun seinen Helm mit bunten Blumen schmücken. Und das ist nicht die einzige Möglichkeit, Kopf-Accessoires zu bekommen... Limited Edition Klassen-Outfits Die Spring 2014 Limited Edition Class Outfits sind erschienen! Von jetzt an bis zum 30. April kannst du mit deinem Gold im Belohnungsladen das Rüstungs-Set für deine Klasse kaufen! Du kannst eine Schleichende Katze, ein Mächtiges Häschen, eine Magische Maus oder ein Liebevoller Welpe sein. Wenn du deine Klasse wechselst (das System wird ab Level 10 freigeschaltet), bekommst du Zugang zum Rüstungs-Set deiner neuen Klasse. Achte aber darauf, dir zuerst das Set deiner jetzigen Klasse zu holen! Worauf wartest du? Sei produktiv und verdiene ein paar Goldmünzen! Neuer Ablege-Mechanismus Um deine Ausrüstung abzulegen, klicke nun auf den Artikel, den du gerade trägst. Wir haben die "Basis-Ausrüstung"-Stufe entfernt, um mit dem Mechanismus für Haus- und Reittiere gleichzuziehen und um das Hinzufügen von neuen Ausrüstungstypen besser zu unterstützen. Haustier-Quest: Die Seele des Frühlings Die Wiesen von Habitica platzen vor Blumen, Sonne und... verdächtigem Nebel? Sieht aus, als würde der Geister-Hirsch den Winter am Leben erhalten! Besiege ihn und vielleicht bekommst du ein Ei - oder drei... Und das ist noch nicht alles... Das ist nur der Anfang von all den tollen Dingen, die wir für dich auf dem Lager haben. In Kürze mehr - und fröhlichen Spring Fling! ---- 03/18/2014 Neue Funktionsweise von Haustier-Quests Tolle Neuigkeiten - jetzt ist es einfacher, Quest-Haustier-Sets zu vervollständigen! Die Belohnung pro Quest sind nun 3 Eier statt bisher 2. Zusätzlich sind die Eier wie alle anderen Eier auch mit Edelsteinen im Markt zu kaufen, wenn du einen Quest-Boss zwei Mal besiegt hast, damit deine Gruppe nicht immer wieder dieselbe Quest spielen muss. :) WonderCon HabitRPG wird an der WonderCon vom 18. bis 20. April teilnehmen! Komm vorbei, sage Hi zu Tyler, Leslie und Vicky und sprich über Produktivität und Spiele. Tickets gibt es hier. Alle Nutzer, die unseren Stand besuchen, bekommen das Unconventional Armor Accessory Set! (Es wird auch erhältlich sein, wenn wir in der Zukunft an anderen Conventions teilnehmen.) LifeHacker Abstimmung HabitRPG ist im Rennen, Lifehacker's Nummer 1 To-Do-Listen Manager zu werden! Wir haben starke Konkurrenten. Wenn du also unsere Seite magst, hilf uns bitte und stimme hier für uns ab. <3 ---- 03/02/2014 März Überraschungsgegenstand Wir wünschen einen frohen März! Die tollen Leute, die HabitRPG abonnieren, bekommen nun den limitierten Überraschungsgegenstand für März! Das Set beinhaltet ein Kostüm-Teil ohne Auswirkung auf die Statistik und ist nur für die Leute erhältlich, die im März ein aktives Abo haben. Das Set wird am 25. enthüllt werden, aber alle März-Abonnenten werden es bekommen. Freut euch darauf - und vielen Dank, dass ihr helft, HabitRPG zu unterstützen. Wir lieben euch. Nach oben ---- Februar 2014 02/29/2014 Igel Quest Ein neues Haustier wurde eingeführt: Der Igel. Ihr könnt die dazugehörigen Eier finden, indem Ihr den Igelboss bekämpft. Die entsprechende Questrolle gibt es jetzt auf dem Marktplatz. ---- 02/22/2014 Der Überraschungsgegenstand im Februar wurde allen Abonnementen bekanntgegeben... Das geflügelte Nachrichtenbringer Set! Alle Spieler, die im Februar ein aktives Abo haben, erhalten die folgenden drei Gegenstände: • einen geflügelten Helm • eine Nachrichtenbringer Robe • und... goldene Flügel! Die Flügel sind eine neue Art Gegenstand, eine Art Rücken Accessory! Diese Gegenstände erscheinen hinter Eurem Avatar, und Ihr könnt die Flügel zu jedem Outfit tragen. Ihr habt noch immer fünf Tage Zeit, um zu abonnieren und das Set zu erhalten. Vielen Dank Euch allen dafür, dass Ihr HabitRPG unterstützt! ---- 02/18/2014 Übersetzungen Die Übersetzungen sind schon ziemlich weit. Viele von Euch sollten HabitRPG bereits in Eurer eigenen Sprache sehen. Falls nicht, könnt ihr den Fortschritt der Übersetzung Eurer Sprache hier sehen oder auch mithelfen. Von @paglias, @Sinza-, @Luveluen, und anderen BountySource Wir benutzen jetzt BountySource, ein Dienst, der es Benutzern ermöglicht ein 'Kopfgeld' auf Fehlerbehebung und Featurevorschläge zu setzen. Gibt es Feature oder Fehler, die Ihr schon lange unbedingt behandelt wissen wollt? Setzt ein Kopfgeld darauf aus um einen Anreiz für Mitwirkende zu setzen. Erfahrt mehr hier. Von @Cole, @lefnire, @Ryan ---- 02/13/2014 Fröhlichen Valentinestag! Helft all die lieben Leute in Eurem Leben zu motivieren indem Ihr ihnen liebe Valentinsgrüße schickt. Valentinskarten können für 10 Gold in der Belohnungsspalte erworben werden. Für das Verbreiten von Liebe und Freude in der Gemeinschaft erhalten sowohl der Sender als auch der Empfänger eines der begehrten "heiß geliebte Freunde" Abzeichen. Hurra! Von Lemoness und zoebeagle ---- 02/12/2014 Chat- & Einladungsmitteilungen Es gibt wieder Mitteilungen bezüglich Einladungen zum Chat & zu Gruppen! Habt Ihr sie vermisst? Sie funktionieren gegenwärtig für alle Chataktualisierungen in Gruppen und Gilden. Wenn ein Entwickler sich an @tagging im Gasthaus machen will, erfahre mehr hier. Werkzeugleiste Um Platz für die eben genannten Mitteilungen zu schaffen, haben wir eine Werkzeugleiste oberhalb der Kopfzeile eingefügt. Ihr könnt diese Werkzeugleiste minimieren indem Ihr ganz rechts auf das Symbol klickt, aber Vorsicht, Bailey ist auch in dieser Werkzeugleiste! ---- 02/07/2014 Februar Überraschungsgegenstand Wir freuen uns ein neues Feature ankündigen zu können um all den großartigen Spielern zu danken, die sich zu einem HabitRPG Abo entschlossen haben! Jeden Monat werden alle Abonnementen einen Überraschungsgegenstand erhalten! Dieser Überraschungsgegenstand wird ein Ausrüstungstück ohne Bonuswerte sein (wie die lächerlichen Party Roben) und ausschließlich den Spielern zugänglich sein, die ein Abonnement für diesen Monat haben. Der Februar 2014 Gegenstand wird am 23. bekanntgegeben, aber alle Spieler die diesen Monat ein laufendes Abo haben, werden ihn erhalten. Abonniert jetzt und freut Euch schon mal. Und nochmals vielen Dank, dass Ihr HabbitRPG unterstützen helft. Wir lieben Euch. Der kritische Hammer der Bug-Vernichtung Manche von Euch werden gemerkt haben, dass wir manchmal mit böseren Bug zu kämpfen haben als die üblichen Kleinigkeiten - die gefürchteten kritischen Bugs. Diese monströsen Erscheinungen haben so manchen Spieler in die Waden gebissen. Für Updates, woran wir gegenwärtig arbeiten um die Stabilität der Seite zu verbessern, lest diesen Link - und dann helft mit! Nicht nur wird Eure Hilfe beim Programmieren mit den üblichen Mitwirkenden-Leveln belohnt werden, wenn Ihr es tatsächlich schafft einen als "kritisch" markierten Bug zu beseitigen erhaltet Ihr jetzt den "kritischen Hammer der Bug-Vernichtung als Belohnung! Regenbogenfarbene Haare Wollt Ihr eure Avatare etwas aufpeppen? Regenbogen Haarfarben können jetzt erworben werden! Färbt Eure üppige Lockenpracht lila, grün oder sogar in Regenbogenstreifen und Eure Beobachter werden vor Neid platzen. Stabilitäts Update Wir haben die Seite erheblich stabilisiert (wir arbeiten immer noch daran ein paar Falten auszubügeln, aber wir sind schon recht weit). Ihr könnt unseren Fortschritt verfolgen, aber hier sind auch ein paar Notlösungen: Klickt langsamer. VisionError tritt auf, wenn ihr zu schnell Aufgaben abhakt (wir arbeiten daran). Wenn Ihr einen Fehler seht - ladet die Seite neu bevor Ihr weitermacht﻿. Von Lemoness, mariahm, crystalphoenix, aiseant, zoebeagle, cole, lefnire ---- 02/01/2014 Laster Ihr erwacht nach den Winter Wunderland Festlichkeiten und den Geburtstagsfeierlichkeiten mit einem Lächeln. Es waren ein paar schneereiche, fröhliche Monate und die NPCs sind letztendlich zu ihrer Alltagskleidung zurückgekehrt. Aber heute stimmt etwas nicht. Schatten fliegen über das Land Habitica, der Himmel hat sich verdunkelt. In der Taverne hört ihr @DanielTheBard düstere Lieder auf seiner Laute zupfen und @Baconsaur starrt in einen Krug während sie vor sich hin brodelt, dass ihre Reittiere von den Schatten verschlungen worden seien. Sie sprechen von ein und derselben Sache: Laster, ein dunkler und schrecklicher Gegner. Dieser neue Boss umspannt eine dreiteilige Questreihe, die ab Level 30 begonnen werden kann. Bringt eure stärksten Gruppenmitglieder und versäumt keine eurer täglichen Aufgaben - Eine mächtige Waffe wartet am Ende. von @baconsaur & @DanielTheBard Nach oben ---- Januar 2014 01/30/2014 Happy Birthday, HabitRPG! Das schöne Land Habitica wird am 31. Januar zwei Jahre alt. Die NPCs feiern mit Stil und es sieht so aus als ob einige unserer Mitarbeiter es ihnen gleich tun. Seid Ihr auch dabei? Absurde Partyroben Als Teil der Festlichkeiten, gibt es kostenlose absurde Partyroben im Ausrüstungsladen. Schmeisst Euch in diese lustigen Gewänder und setzt die passenden Hüte auf um diesen bedeutsamen Tag zu feiern. Leckerer Kuchen Was wäre ein Geburtstag ohne Geburtstagskuchen in tausend verschiedenen Geschmacksrichtungen? Natürlich sind Eure Haustiere sehr heikel, aber glücklicherweise haben Lemoness und ihr Bäckerteam genügend Kuchenscheiben für alle. Hmm, lecker! Der letzte Tag des Winter Wunderland Ereignisses Zur Erinnerung - der 31. Januar ist der letzte Tag des Winter Wunderland Events. Demnach ist es der letzte Tag um eine limited Edition Haarfarbe, die Winterausrüstung, Schneebälle und die Quest Rollen für die "Weihnachtsfallensteller" und "Findet das Bärenjunge" Quests zu erwerben. Bereits laufende Quests werden nicht abgebrochen und Ihr werdet eure Rollen nicht verlieren - nur auf dem Markplatz sind sie nicht mehr verfügbar. Wir hoffen, dass Ihr einen wunderbaren Winter hattet! Geburtstags-Party-Abzeichen Schließlich, um sich an den Spaß zu erinnern, bekommen alle Partyteilnehmer Geburtstagsabzeichen! Poliert sie regelmäßig und tragt sie mit Liebe. Wir danken Euch, dass Ihr ein Teil der HabitRPG Gemeinschaft seid. Wir lieben Euch und wir können es kaum erwarten Euch im neuen Jahr an unserer Seite zu wissen. Bleibt produktiv, Habiteers, und habt einen großartigen Tag. Von @lemoness ---- 01/28/2014 Pläne für Gruppen Wir haben begonnen Pläne für Gruppen (Eltern, Lehrer, Gesundheitsmanager etc.) hinzuzufügen. Diese Pläne werden den Gruppenleitern mehr Kontrolle, Privatsphäre, Sicherheit und Unterstützung geben. Im Moment ist nur der Organisationsplan (oberste Ebene) verfügbar (wegen technischer Einschränkungen, glaubt es oder nicht), und wir werden die "Family & Group" Pläne später veröffentlichen. Klickt den "Kontaktiert uns" Knopf wenn Ihr Interesse habt und wir halten Euch auf dem Laufenden. Abo Planung Wir haben einen 5$(3,66€)/Monat Abonnement Plan entwickelt. Er enthält eine Reihe Boni, die Ihr hier[] sehen könnt. Wir werden wahrscheinlich im Laufe der Zeit noch mehr Boni hinzufügen, ihr könnt der Entwicklung hier (auf Englisch) folgen Perfekter Tag Erfolg Wenn Ihr jetzt alle Eure täglichen Aufgaben erledigt, stapelt Ihr diesen Erfolg und, als zusätzlichen Vorteil: Ihr bekommt einen +(level/2)Bonus auf alle Werte. "Spread The Word" Wettbewerb Neuigkeiten Wir haben über 1000 Einsendungen, wow! Das habt ihr Alle großartig gemacht! Jetzt müssen wir allerdings alle Einsendungen von Hand durchgehen, also wird das ein paar Tage bis Wochen dauern. Der Wettbewerb wird bestehen bleiben bis wir die Gewinner gefunden haben, aber passt auf, dass Ihr die "To-Do" noch vor dem 31.1. mit Eurer Einsendungs-URL verseht, dann ist nämlich Einsendeschluss. Wir werden ein Tweet schicken, wenn der Gewinner gefunden ist, also folgt @habitrpg und habt bitte Geduld. ---- 01/25/2014 Das Greifen-Quest Es wurde ein neues Haustier eingeführt: der Greif. Ihr könnt seine Eier finden, indem ihr den feurigen Greifen Boss bekämpt, die Questrolle dafür gibt es auf dem Markt. Mitteilung: Wir werden den Bestienmeister Erfolg in den kommenden Tagen so festlegen, dass er mit den ursprünglichen 90 funktioniert. Keine Angst, wenn Ihr bereits Bestienmeister seid. Wir bringen das bald in Ordnung. Von @baconsaur, @danielthebard ---- 01/16/2014 Den "Spread The Word" Wettbewerb betreffend: Wenn Ihr noch nicht teilnehmen solltet, dann besucht doch die entsprechende Seite, es gibt große Preise und viele Gewinner. Wir haben ein paar Updates zu verkünden: Der Preis ist jetzt 80 Edelsteine für die Top 20 und 100 Edelsteine für den Gewinner. Ein Hinweis: Manche Teilnehmer haben ihre Einreichungen als Tumblr Reblog von Einträgen Anderer angegeben, mit zusätzlichem Kommentar. Obwohl Reblogs sehr geschätzt sind, können wir nur original Einreichungen berücksichtigen. Lest mehr hier. Quest Zeitablauf Um mögliche Verwirrungen aufzuklären: Ihr habt bis zum 31. Januar 2014 Zeit die Questrollen zu erwerben, nach dem 31.1. verkauft Alexander sie nicht mehr. Ihr könnt die Quests aber noch weiterhin anfangen/beenden.@Cole ist zu danken, dass Ihr die "Rettet das Eisbärenjunge" Quest jetzt auch dann erwerben könnt, wenn Ihr den Pelzjäger (noch) nicht besiegt habt. Na dann los! ---- 01/06/2014 Limited-Edition Winter Klassen Outfits Fröhlichen Winter! Anstelle von langweiligen Ohrenwärmern, warum holt Ihr euch nicht lieber ein Limited Edition Klassen Outfit mit Eurem schwer verdienten Gold? Von jetzt bis zum 31.Januar könnt Ihr mit eurem Gold ein Rüstungsset für Eure Klasse im Belohnungsladen kaufen! Ihr könnt ein Yetizähmer, eine Ski-sassin, ein Zuckerstangenmagier oder ein Schneeflockenheiler sein.Wenn Ihr Klassen wechselt (das System wird ab Level 10 freigeschaltet), bekommt Ihr Zugriff auf das Rüstungsset Eurer neuen Klasse. Passt aber auf, dass Ihr das vorherige Set dann schon habt! Worauf wartet Ihr noch? Seit produktiv und verdient Gold! von @lemoness Chat +1 Ihr könnt jetzt Nachrichten in der Taverne, in Gilden und Gruppen +1en. Hallen Wir haben die "Halle der Helden" und "Halle der Schirmherren" hinzugefügt (schau hier), sie enthalten eine Liste derjenigen die zum Projekt beitragen oder die Kickstarter Kampagne unterstützt haben. Wollt Ihr unter diesen Unsterblichen in der Halle der Helden sein? Leiht uns Euer Schwert! Nach oben Category:News